


Disgusting Faggot

by orphan_account



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Masturbation, Bad Ending, Blood, Caught, Choking, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Daddy Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Entry, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human AU, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor Vomit, Vomit, Zira is a bad mom, might continue one day, minor torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kovu realizes he's gay, causing him to hate himself. Later on he meets Kiara's father and realizes that he might not be as disgusting as he thought.He's even worse.
Relationships: Kovu/Simba (The Lion King)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Kovu's dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> this ship has so much potential, yet there are so little fics  
> smh

A young, dark-skinned boy and his sister were watching their favourite evening TV show, The Timon and Pumba Hour, a program all about the titular duo and their wacky shenanigans.

“Disgusting.” A thin, angular woman with sharp features commented from the hallway. Her youngest son looked to her and gulped, did he do something wrong again?  Zira stared at a photo that was sent by her eldest, Nuka. It was of him and his new indian boyfriend. He’d sent a letter as well but that was burned above the sink once Zira finished reading, unable to tolerate having anything of his in the house.

She ripped the picture apart and dropped it into the trash outside, after which Zira went off to her “night job” with the typical grimace on her face. Although this one was even more sour than usual.

“What’s she so mad about?” Kovu asked his sister.  “Well duh, she’s mad that Nuka turned out to be a faggot.” Vitani answered as she continued watching, nonchalantly munching on some microwaved popcorn. She always spouted naughty words once their mother was out of the house.  Kovu tilted his head. “What’s that?”

“I learned it from one of my boyfriends, it’s when a guy likes taking it in the butt by another guy.” She said as casually as if Kovu had asked her what the weather was. 

“Huh? Take what in the butt?” Vitani rolled her eyes, her brother was too innocent for his own good. “A dick, what else?”

“Oh. Ew!” That seemed gross to Kovu, that was where you pooped from! Why would someone stick a wiener inside there?

As the years went by, Kovu learned exactly why.

Kovu became more and more sexually active as puberty hit, it started off with him accidently catching his mother with a “client”, afterwards he became obsessed with masturbation for a good while.  His thoughts randomly reminded him of that childhood moment midway through fap session one day and his curiosity got the better of him.

For once in Kovu’s life he was thankful that his sister always bragged about her nasty sex escapades.  He might be a deviant masturbator but he wasn’t a sister fucker.

‘Apply plenty of lube. Massage the rim. Push it in.’ He repeated that mantra in his head over and over as he continued circling his wet finger against the itching hole.  Kovu bit his lip as his middle finger lowered itself into the warm cavity.

“Ow!” It hurt, not by much but it definitely hurt. Vitani mentioned how she had to get used to it first so this was to be expected.  Kovu continued thrusting in and out of his poor little hole.  Just as Kovu was about to give up he finally felt some sort of pleasure, a sharp jolt that made his back arch.

He continuously bumped against that previous spot.  _ ‘Gosh…’  _ Every breath he took became more and more erratic, he could feel something wet and slimy flowing out of his sensitive prick.  Kovu scratched his prostate as much as he could while rubbing his wet shaft, not even five minutes later he felt the greatest orgasm in his life so far.

From that point on he continued his devilish desire, often in the storage closet after school since if at any moment his mom or sister were to find out he’d be killed, like, actually murdered.  His mother was not the most mentally stable woman.

The months went by and he managed to make himself cum without even having to touch his dick anymore, his naughty little hole was constantly begging to be filled.  He got a bit sneaky one day and stole one of his sister’s “toys”, a small vibrator that made his brain melt with each buzz against his inner pleasure bean.

“So good, so good…!” He moaned mindlessly, too fucked out to care if someone heard. 

A tubby science teacher passed by the storage closet as he was about to flower the school garden, the dirty noises peaked his interest.  He put down the watering can he was carrying and unlocked the storage closet, he was greeted by the sight of a student’s squishy ebony buns spread wide.  A pink string hung out of the tiny puckered hole which seemed to be connected to a remote.  It looks similar to the toy his wife always used after they have intercourse, she would often make fun of her husband’s less than average pecker while satisfying herself.

Of course he did what any responsible adult would do in this situation, shove his raging insecure boner down the boy’s throat and spurt his seed down Kovu’s esophagus.

Kovu was only eleven years old at this point, his body was still premature, even a pathetic teensy dick like the science teacher’s could make Kovu’s butt ache for days.  This continued on for the rest of Kovu’s elementary school days, his mom didn’t really care when Kovu got home anyways so what’s a few more hours out five times a week?

Vitani got a bit suspicious, but she was too busy with her own new “night job”, she had no time to bother investigating anything.  Her customers paid a whole lot more than they would their mother since she was a minor.

A few years after Kovu entered middle school the teacher got arrested on accounts of doing it with multiple first year students.  Kovu should’ve known he wasn’t anything special, that he was just a fucktoy for the perverted bastard, but it still broke his heart for some reason.

That’s when Kovu realized he doesn’t just like dick.  He likes men.

Kovu always used to tell himself that he’s just doing it for fun, but thinking back, how the hell is sucking a grown man’s dick almost every day  _ not  _ gay?  He became more and more disgusted with himself as each day passed. His hole was desperate to be stuffed but he wouldn’t give in, no more of that faggotry. 

He’s straight. “I’m straight.”

He loves pussy. “I-I love pussy.”

He thinks all fags should die. “All fags should die…”

...including him.

Thoughts of suicide clouded his mind for the entire summer, yet for some reason he could never really go through it.  Kovu would sneak out, drive with his bike to a nearby riverbank and silently look at his reflection in the water as he rested his sleepy head on the railing.

This was the third time he’s done this, but after a few hours he decided against it and returned to his trashy home.  Vitani would probably be more cool with it these days, she has plenty of gay friends who would sometimes help her out with her job. Kinda weird to him how so many teenage boys develop daddy issues during puberty.

Then again, so did he, another obvious gay trait Kovu should’ve noticed.

His father, Scar. Just who the hell was he? Why did he leave? Why does Zira always blame Kovu for him leaving?  “Ain’t my fault you’re such a unappealing bitch.” Kovu cursed to himself.  His life sucks, Vitani is pretty much his only friend and decent family member, so why, why, why, why is he still so adamant about going on with life?

“Damn it, Damn it!” He kicked his bike over causing the nearby girl to startle. Kovu jumped back, how long has she been there?

“Um...are you alright?” The innocent girl came close to Kovu, she must be pretty naive to come close to a guy who’s clearly looking for a nearby punching bag.  Kovu didn’t answer her, nor did he want to hit a girl. He picked up his bike in a hurry and pedaled back home.

The next night she was there again, sitting on the railing as she read from a book with a blue spotted Giraffe on the cover.  “Good evening.” She greeted.

“...” Kovu thought about leaving, yet for some reason, he stayed.  Kovu rested his arms on the opposite rails, it’s not like he’s forced to interact with her. Just then the girl closed her book and rested her own pair of noodle arms next to him.

_ ‘Dang it.’  _ Kovu thought.

“So, you do this often?” The nosy girl began a conversation, Kovu ignored her.  “Going for the moody teen angle, eh? I can dig it, as you hood kids would say it.”

That comment got a reaction out of Kovu. “What do you mean by “hood kids” exactly?”  Looking closely, she wore a pretty expensive looking dress and...is that a real pearl necklace? _‘_ _O_ _ h great, a rich girl here to mock the peasants.’ _

The girl flustered. “Uhm- I- S-Sorry…I just...don’t go out much. Not really sure how to talk to people, my dad can be kind of over protec-”

“Uh-huh. Whatever.” Kovu cut her off, he’s not gonna entertain this smug rich brat. Keep that iron shield up, act tough, don’t act like a sissy.  The two stood there in silence for approximately five minutes before she opened her mouth again. 

“So um, I’m Kiara. I moved nearby just a few weeks ago.”  Kovu rolled his eyes.  _ ‘Oh great, a sob story.’ _

“My mom and dad got divorced so I had to choose who to go with, I chose my dad since...I felt guilty, I was the reason for most of their fights after all. I wasn’t planned, y’see, ended up ruining mom’s career plans.” Kiara’s voice became shaky as she went on.  “My mom got super mad when I said that I wanted to go with dad, she didn’t even say goodbye to me when we left. These days I don’t get to see her anymore.” Tears started to form in Kiara’s eyes

“Dad is...he’s been through alot. I love him but he treats me like glass, anyone who dares to hurt me gets a ten fold back from him. It’s sweet, but many of the other kids back in my old school were scared of me because of that. Never got the chance to make any friends.”

Kovu being the soft marshmallow boy that he is couldn’t help but melt a teensy bit as Kiara explained.

“...My mom can be kinda rough too, she’s an alcoholic mess. My dad? No idea if he’s even alive, he left before I was even born. School is a load of crap, the only reason I bother trying is because I don’t want to end up like my mother.”

The two shared a look and realized. They might understand each other better than they thought.

From that point onward they spend almost every night together.  Kiara’s father was a policeman so he was often out on patrol all night or so tuckered out that he didn’t hear a peep while snoring.

Kovu really liked Kiara, and Kiara liked Kovu. For the first time in a long time Kovu felt like he was happy.  _ ‘This must be what having a friend is like.’ _

Sadly for Kovu, Kiara didn’t exactly see him as a friend.  She saw him as something more.

* * *

  
  
  


Years passed, all that studying and helping with homework paid off.  Kovu and Kiara are now about to enroll in high school together. The cherry on top was that they get to go to the same class!

She went to a more prestigious one then Kovu, so the only times they could meet was during the evening or the weekends.  Which was no big deal, after all Kiara’s father went out like a light once he fell asleep.

One night though, just a weekend away before her new school life began, she became too careless.  Her father caught her sneaking out once, boy was that the most terrifying moment of her life.  Kiara completely forgot that he took a few days off, no wonder he managed to hear his daughter rattling about

Her father, Simba, started questioning her like the officer that he is. With a lamp in her face and everything.  Where she was heading, if she’s done this before, yadda yadda. Kiara explained, confessed that she developed feelings for Kovu.

Her father could sort of sympathize, yet still grounded his young lady for a month.  Honestly, she could get herself into serious trouble this late at night, yet she was willing to risk it for some boy? Simba couldn’t help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy.

_ ‘What if this rowdy boy is abusing my poor baby?’  _ The thought made Simba’s blood boil with rage, he went up to his daughter’s room and knocked. Wanting to talk some sense into his flesh and blood

Kiara wasn’t feeling like seeing her old man right now, she’s ditching Kovu! And now Simba wants to cage her in the house for a whole month?!  Kiara screamed into her pillow as she stomped on the floor.  Simba listened on from behind the door.  _ ‘She’s this upset over not being able to see him for one night? No way, this isn’t just a simple crush…’  _

Kiara was in full blown blooming love for the first time in her life, his baby was blossoming into a woman!

Simba took a deep breath and knocked again. “Kiara, there might be a way I’ll reconsider your punishment.” At that Kiara slammed the door open. “Really?! How?!”

“Whoa there, calm down tiger lily, I only said that there might be. Let me meet this boy, to see if he’s really that great as you make him out to be.”  Kiara thought about it, Kovu’s mood could flip from minute to minute. One moment he’s quiet and broody, the next he could be roaring obscenities.  On one hand he’s a complete sweetie once you get to know him, on the other he’s a complete jerk to people he’s never met...

“If you don’t trust him to meet me at all, you’re forbidden from ever seeing him again.”

“What?!” He can’t do that!...Nevermind, he totally could. She’s just gonna have to trust that Kovu will behave himself, that he won’t put up that defensive facade.  “Fine, I’ll invite him and the three of us can-”

“Nope, I want to talk with him from man to man. You can spend the day out with your other friends.”

“W-What?! But…” She hasn’t made any other friends. There is no way Kiara could say that though, her father would blame himself for her social problems.  “Go ahead! You have nothing to worry about, Kovu is a good boy, right?”  Kiara gulped down the frog in her throat. “Y-Yup, he sure is…could I go out and invite him now?”

“What? Of course not! Just call him on his phone.”

“Um, Kovu doesn’t have a cellphone. I have his home number but, he’s probably not there right now.”  Simba sighed. “Fine, but I’m driving you. The streets can be dangerous this time of night.”

“Yes,  _ officer _ …” Kiara responded with a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Kovu walked along the rails of the bridge.  _ ‘Weird, usually she’s here way before me.’  _ Did something happen? Kovu began to worry for the pure girl.

_ ‘Pure…’ _ Unstained, innocent, words that can no longer described the teen these days. He’s nothing but used goods.  Sometimes Kovu regretted doing it with his teacher. Sure he managed to stop fooling around with his hole altogether, but that doesn’t make what he did undone.

The teen became more used to his sexual orientation, Kiara seems pretty accepting, so even if his family were to reject him at least she’ll be there for him.  After accepting himself though, Kovu regretted losing his first time to that degenerate. His first crush was on a child fucker, how pathetic was that? 

_ ‘Am I really that starved for love?’ _

Kovu let out a frustrated grumble, his foot slipped when he wasn’t focused and his entire body ended up falling into the river.  The teen managed to hold onto the thorny vines of the bridge walls. His hasty grabbing made one of the more looser plants strike his left eye. 

Kovu quickly closed them right before so his eyeball wasn’t struck, he could feel warm blood trickling from his eye lid though.  His hand suffered as the skin was torn through, but Kovu knew if he let go now he’ll end up  _ so _ much worse.

He tried calling for help, but no one was around. Kovu used up every last bit of strength in his lung before his throat became too sore to continue. 

The current was getting stronger and Kovu’s arm felt like it was about to rip off.  Everything started getting blurry, his body was so cold and wet, he felt like a large piece of meat stuck in a freezer.  Kovu could feel his fingers slipping, they couldn’t hold on anymore.

_ ‘No, please…’  _ Even now he was still holding on to hope. His life did get better once he met Kiara, but that doesn’t make up for everything else that happened before.

Maybe this was for the best, leave this wretched world and be reborn as someone new. Someone different.  Someone who could actually manage to love himself.

Kovu gave up, his arm was about to pop out of his socket. Might as well go out quick rather than suffer through it.  The moment his fingers unwrapped itself around the vines, Kovu’s wrist was grabbed by a strong, broad hand.

He could hear someone crying and calling his name, his eyesight was failing him right now.  Kovu felt tired, his eyelids slowly lowered themselves, along came his consciousness.

…

….

…..

Kovu awoke with a scream, his own heartbeats drummed in his ears.  He was lying on the backseat of a car. When Kovu got up he was greeted by the sight of a shivering Kiara bawling her eyes out on the concrete walkway.

“Kiara? What are you-” The girl shot up and wrapped her arms tightly around Kovu. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE DE~HE~EAD!” She sobbed loudly.  Kovu remembered what had happened.  _ ‘Holy shit.’  _ He was about to die and just accepted it. If it weren’t for Kiara, Kovu would be sleeping with the fishies right now. 

Wait, how did she do that though? 

The girl isn’t the most physically inclined, she would’ve fallen into the river as well were she to try and pull him out.  A tall burly man appeared behind Kiara. “You nearly gave us a heart attack, kid.” The man said as he petted Kovu’s wet curls.

Kovu’s mouth gaped, the guy looked...incredible. His cold body started sweating heavily.

“This is my dad, Simba.” Kiara explained. “He wanted to have...well, that can wait, first up you need to heat up.” She didn’t seem to notice Kovu’s gay panic right now.  Kiara helped Kovu on his feet and put his arm around her shoulder. Her face flushed, she imagined something like this happening someday but the context right now is ruining her fantasy.

“Dad, could you fill up the tub?”  Simba nodded as he went upstairs, once he was out of view he fell to his knees and massaged his temples. 

What. In. The actual. Hell. Just happened.

Simba stood back up and hurried off to the bathroom, after turning on the faucet he went back to reliving that adrenaline filled moment. That was worse than anything he’s ever faced while on the job.  This town was generally quiet, there were shoplifts and such but nothing that would make his heart almost give out as seeing the boy nearly drown.

Kiara escorted Kovu upstairs, she gave a few knocks with her foot and asked whether or not the tub was filled.  Simba opened the door, his daughter handed Kovu over to him. “Could you stay with Kovu while I get the first aid kit? He has some pretty rough wounds on him.”

Her father nodded, once Kiara left he carefully put Kovu next to the tub and undressed his wet clothing.

“W-Wait…” Kovu tried pushing Simba’s hands off, the man felt so much stronger than him. The difference in strength made Kovu swallow heavily.  “Oh, um, sorry. I assumed you might need some help.” Simba backed off and turned around in order to give Kovu some privacy.  It was hard for the teen to get his dripping rags off, especially with his dominant hand burning. But having the man so up close and personal made his stomach feel like he swallowed butterflies.

“Kiara asked me to stay with you, would you prefer if I left?” Simba slowly turned around, facing a now half naked Kovu.  “Y-Yes, I’m fine.” Kovu stuttered, he finally raised his head making Simba able to see his profile which was previously covered by the wet dreads.

His breath hitched as he looked upon the teens bruised face, a scar was left behind on the teen’s face. That along with his green eyes and coal hair reminded Simba of…

Simba shook his head.  _ ‘No, forget it, don’t remind yourself.’  _ Kovu tilted his head at the now mad visage of Simba. The man hurried out with grief, he passed by Kiara without a word.  “Is everything ok?” She asked, but her father ignored her. Kiara pouted in annoyance. “Fine, I don’t care anyway. I’ll go help out Kovu.” 

Simba sighed at his own immaturity. It’s been years yet he still couldn’t get over his uncle.

Disgusting, it was absolutely disgusting.  His father said so, his wife said so, all of his therapists said so, everyone always tells him how his attraction was disgusting, unnatural.  He stopped by the hallway mirror and glared at his own reflection. Warm tears stream down his face as Simba repeats the same phrase said by many.

“You’re nothing but a disgusting faggot.”


	2. Simba's dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets dark(er) from here on folks

The morning after the whole ordeal, Kiara and Simba took Kovu to the hospital to see whether or not he had any less prevalent injuries.  There were the holes in his hand but other than that there was nothing much.  The doctor congratulated Kovu on his luck. He in turn just grimaced at the man. Kovu had no way of being able to pay for the useless examination. In his opinion, it was the exact opposite of luck.

Kiara, who was aware of her friend’s financial status, decided she would help him out. Of course, he would probably be mad at her afterwards considering how annoyed he gets whenever someone does him a favour, but he’ll just have to take a slice of kindness whether he wants to or not. 

Kiara tried her best to convince her father to cover Kovu’s bill since his family did not have the means.  It worked like a charm. Simba melted like putty at the pleading, begging stare of his daughter. He was the kind of father who would always pay for whatever his little princess desired. However, since the matter at hand wasn't entirely about his princess, there would be a fee involved. 

“Alright," Simba agreed. "but he’ll have to repay me later on.” 

“Stingy.” Kiara pouted. “I just told you how Kovu’s family isn’t the richest! How do you expect him to repay you?”  Simba just chuckled and dragged his daughter back to the waiting room where Kovu stood, unaware of Kiara’s actions. He was caught off guard at what Simba had to say once they came back.

“Since you’re a good friend of Kiara, I would be willing to foot your hospital bill. You can’t exactly pay for it yourself, after all.”  Kovu opened his mouth to object. He doesn’t need anyone’s charity.  But before he could say anything to the contrary, Simba went on to explain his conditions.  “I’m not gonna let you get away scott free though. You’ll repay every last cent by mowing the lawn, helping with cooking, cleaning, and other household chores.” 

By keeping him nearby he could get to know the boy, truly see whether or not he’s worth Kiara’s time. Also, he’ll no longer have to spend his evenings doing chores after a harsh day at work.  Just a small extra bonus.  Kovu considered the offer. By completing busy work, he won’t be considered some troubled-teen charity-case, he’d just be repaying a debt he otherwise wouldn’t be able to handle.

He gave Simba a small nod, staying silent while looking down.  Simba was infuriated by the cold treatment, “Strike number one…” He whispered on the way out, dragging Kiara with him who complained heavily.  She tried her best to get out of his grip to no avail.

Kovu gazed after the man as he left. He couldn't help but notice the firm shape of Simba's considerable bottom. Kovu swallowed the sinful thoughts harshly down his throat, trying his best to drown them away.

His head fell down to his hands in frustration. He’s been able to ignore these feelings for years but now they had become practically impossible to push aside. He even thought about jerking off in Kiara’s house at the thought of the man. Disgusting. 

Absolutely disgusting.

Thankfully he managed to abstain. Good thing considering Kiara knocked shortly after his horny thought.  “...Wish those quacks invented a treatment for faggotry.” He grumbled to no one but himself.  After his hand was rebandaged by a nurse, he was discharged. Hopefully his mother won’t ask him anything. Kovu was not in the mood to talk with her right now. Then again, she wouldn’t care anyway. Vitani might, but who knew if she was even home right now.

_ ‘I should’ve just asked Vitani if I could help out with her “job” for some quick cash.’  _ Kovu thought to himself, that way he could at least have an outlet for his yearning. A long sigh escaped his mouth, hopefully he’ll be able to repay Simba soon. 

The sooner Kovu paid his debt, the sooner he could go back to normal.  Well, normal for him.  Over the coming weeks, his plan was to just clean up and then leave. No need for small talk or anything of the sort. 

To Kovu’s dismay, Simba had different ideas, frequently trying to converse with the youth. While at first it was a major annoyance for the teen, he found himself coming to enjoy the chatter. The same went for Simba, much to his own surprise.

They had their differences but overall Simba began to think of Kovu as a friend despite their age gap.  Once they became closer, Simba noticed things that seemed rather...familiar.

He noticed that Kovu’s behavior and overall mannerisms were similar to his uncle’s, to Scar’s. There were several things. His open way of speaking, the way he would bite the inside of his cheek whenever he got nervous, his laugh, which seemed involuntarily ominous… Everything about the teen reminded Simba of his formed forbidden “lover”, or rather, the “predator” as many others called him.

_ ‘It wasn’t like that,’ _ Simba reminded himself.  It was Simba himself who initiated it. ‘ _ Uncle Scar wasn’t at fault.’  _ Simba knew that it was his own fault that his uncle had to leave, that his father became more violent towards him, that his mother became a neglectful alcoholic.

It was all his own damn fault for being such a disgusting pervert.

Since Kovu started spending more time around their home, Kiara seemed different too. Before all this occurred, Kiara was a lazy, pyjama wearing couch potato. Or would spend the entire day cooped up in her room, studying.

But after Kovu essentially moved in, she came out quite frequently in either very revealing or very fashionable clothing. She often spent time with Kovu whenever he was taking a break or even helped out whenever she thought her father wasn’t around.  Simba’s feelings of jealousy reared their ugly head. But they didn’t feel the same this time.  The way she would brush their hands together, how Kovu smiled at her, how they seemed so much closer than him and Kovu could ever be ripped him apart inside.

That’s when he realized he wasn’t jealous of Kovu, he became jealous of his own daughter. The teen managed to make Simba resent his own flesh and blood.  “Strike two.” He whispered to himself while watching Kovu mow the lawn without a shirt on.

* * *

  
  


For a time, Simba ignored these feelings which kept resurfacing. He tried his absolute best to appear normal, casual and, in general, unsuspicious of Kiara and Kovu.

Kovu especially. The boy was fifteen for crying out loud! If he were in his twenties he might test the waters but he couldn’t touch a boy, even if he was pubescent Of course, Simba didn’t know about Kovu’s past, his lust or his sinful lack of purity whatsoever.

Kovu always seemed closed off and shy around the man. He would never suspect how much of a whore the teen really was.  He fantasized about it but of course had no idea his fantasy was a reality.

During a typical dinner, which Kovu frequently attended nowadays, Simba’s phone went off midway through a deep conversation on whether or not the California raisins deserve rights.  Simba excused himself and went backyard to take the call. He regretted it the moment he heard a very familiar voice. 

“Simba? It’s- um, It’s me, Nala.”

Simba gripped the phone hard enough to crack the casing. “What, are you finally ready to pay your child support after all these years?” Back then he still felt some sort of longing towards his ex and gave in, not bothering her to pay for Kiara’s expenses despite her being the girl’s mother.

“What? I-...Simba, please just listen to me.”

“I’m eating dinner with my  _ family  _ right now, make it quick.”

“...Could you put Kiara on the phone?” Simba considered, should he? How would Kiara react? She spent the last few years thinking the reason her mother never contacted her was her own fault, but Simba knew the truth.  The real reason she left was because she found out about his past. She found out about Scar.  Simba didn’t take too kindly when she badmouthed his uncle, he knew Nala meant it nicely but she simply didn’t understand what Scar and him had.

“I just want to ask her something." Nala continued. "Can I do that?...Simba? Simba are you there?”

Instead of trying to understand for their family's sake, Nala left. She despised him for his true self. They’d been best friends for as long as he could remember, but she turned her back on him the second she viewed him as “abnormal”. 

His free hand formed a fist at his side. Rage bubbled and flared inside him like magma rising in the vent of a volcano. He could probably beat someone to within an inch of him right now and not feel any guilt about it.

“Simba, did something happen?” The man didn’t even notice Kovu standing behind him until he spoke up.  He didn’t say anything in response, he just glared at the teen like a lion ready to pounce. Kovu took a step back, completely confused, he’d never seen Simba this furious before.

“Huh? Who’s that?” Nala asked on the other end.  The man hung up the call and slumped down to the ground. Kovu followed, looking directly into those fierce brown eyes despite there being a clearly dangerous aura emanating from the older man. 

“...What happened?” The teen asked.  Simba grabbed Kovu by the throat and pushed him down in response, losing himself in the teen’s emeralds. Slowly the image of Kovu became more and more similar to Scar. 

Kovu choked at the unexpected attack.  “S-Simba- I can’t breathe-” Tears started forming as Simba squeezed harder, he felt like his head might pop off. “H-He...lp-” Kovu husked as his consciousness began to fade. 

Finally Simba regained rational thought and released his iron grip yet Kovu couldn’t help but continue to cough and balk at the pain around his neck. Breathing felt torturous, he was full on wailing right now only making it even harder for him.  “Kovu, I- I didn’t- I wasn’t-” Simba stumbled on his own words, failing to think of what to say. He held the teen up by the shoulders and examined the red marks leftover from his anger-fueled assault.

What the hell would he have done if he didn’t stop?

Simba brushed Kovu’s dark cheeks, wiping away at the wet tears. Kovu looked at him with fear, confusion, panic and horror. He looked absolutely terrified. As Simba continued stroking his cheek, the man’s head moved closer towards Kovu’s.

His feared eyes, his shuddering body, his youthful fear, those things separated Kovu from Scar, they had their own charm. A charm that Simba couldn’t resist.

Their lips connected in a gentle kiss.

_ ‘...What?’  _ Kovu’s mind completely broke down.

Simba pushed Kovu back onto the grass, pushing his tongue inside the teen’s mouth. Kovu’s arms moved involuntarily around Simba’s back, prompting the man to get even more aggressive.  Simba separated their mouths and went down to Kovu’s bruised neck, gently peppering it with soft kisses as he whispered apologies. The further Simba went down the teen’s throat the harder his lower region throbbed in excitement. 

“Fuck, why am I like this…” Kovu gasped, irritated at himself for enjoying being essentially raped. 

Simba moved his mouth close to Kovu’s left ear and murmured to him in a deep voice. “I’ve been asking the same question for years.” He nipped at Kovu’s earlobe causing a high pitched moan out of the young teen.

Simba sat up and struggled with his belt. He lowered his pants revealing a large clothed bulge in his boxers, begging to be freed. Kovu swallowed heavily as Simba dragged his hand towards it, forcing the teen to give him a handjob through the thin clothing. The manly musk coming off it made Kovu’s head spin.  It smelled so dirty, unwashed, filthy, sweaty, Kovu wanted nothing more than to swallow it down whole and swallow Simba’s nasty cum.

Simba freed the teen’s hands and rubbed his dick against Kovu’s mouth. “Suck it.” The young one took a deep whiff as Simba continued rubbing his crotch against his face.  “It smells so good…” Kovu thought aloud. Simba’s member throbbed at the praise, growing to full mast. Kovu swallowed heavily as his fingers slipped beneath the material.

Just as he was about to pull them down, a familiar voice spoke-

“...Dad?”

Simba’s heart stopped, Kiara stood there with her eyes wide. He quickly climbed off Kovu and pulled up his pants. “K-Kiara, it’s not what it looks like!”

She continued standing there with an unreadable expression, slowly backing away from her father as he stepped closer. “I was just- Kovu didn’t-...” Simba wasn’t sure what to say, how is he going to explain to his daughter that he assaulted and molested her first love?  Kovu stood up, “It was my fault, I was asking for it.” He scoffed with his eyes casted downwards, all good things must come to an end, even the fun times he’s had with this family. 

“I’m sick of this slave work, having to stay here day and night. Most of all, I’m sick of you two.” Kiara felt her heart shatter . “So I asked Simba for a quicker way to pay, turns out he’s just like me, I guess.”

“...Kovu, are you…?” Kiara’s voice quivered. She always wondered why Kovu never made a move despite giving him countless signs. Kiara just brushed it off as him being dense. Could it be that he’s-

“Yeah, I’m gay.” This time it was Simba whose eyes went wide. _ ‘Why is he doing this?’  _ Simba asked himself, is he being serious or just trying to defend the man?

Kovu passed Kiara with his head low, Leaving the parent and the child alone to wallow in awkward silence. Kiara’s eyes were filled with anger, sadness, disappointment, hatred, all directed towards her father. He knew, he knew and yet he still…

“Your mother called, said she wanted to talk to you.” Simba attempted to change the subject. He headed back inside as Kiara’s face stayed the same, not even reacting to the fact that her mother wants to establish contact with her again.

She just stood there for a while, with no idea where to go.

“Mom…”

* * *

  
  


The next morning Simba woke up to find Kiara packing her luggage.

“Hold on a second, what are you doing?” In turn his daughter just silently glared at him, continuing to pick out clothes. “...So, what? You’re planning on running away now? All because of what I am?”  _ ‘Just like your mother?’  _ Simba kept that last comment to himself.

“I’m not running away, just going to mom’s place for a bit. I spoke with her last night and she seemed fine with it.”

_ ‘So that’s what she wanted to talk about.’  _ It’s not like Nala was some kind of cold hearted monster, she just left her daughter for several years. Granted, Simba wasn’t a complete angel either considering he made Kiara believe she was the one at fault.  “What if I’m not fine with it.” Simba didn’t really ask, more threatened with his words. 

“Then I guess I am running away.” Kiara stated coldly in a clear voice. Simba’s nails clenched into his palms, his brows furrowed, were this any other situation he would be reprimanding his daughter and forbidding her to go outside.

But considering the circumstances, the incident with Kovu and the whole lying about the true reason her parents divorced for several years, some time off might be good for the two.

“I don’t- I don’t hate you.” Kiara stuttered, gripping tightly at a baby blue tee. “I don’t even mind that you’re gay, just, why Kovu?” Her voice became hoarse, Simba’s heart melted at the sight. He never expected to hurt her like this, he never expected to become jealous of her, he never expected coming out to her.

...But maybe it’s time.

“Kiara, have I ever told you about uncle Scar?” Simba sat down next to Kiara, softly patting her back. She shook her head,  _ ‘Why is he bringing this up now?’ _

“He was your grandfather’s brother, we used to be really close, too close in most people’s eyes.” Kiara tensed up. Simba looked at his daughter with the most serious look she’s ever seen, he didn’t look angry, more...scared. 

“I initiated it. He took the blame and ever since then, I’ve never seen him again.” Simba’s voice became hoarse as he went on. “New years eve, he got way too drunk and I had to help him up since my dad was passed out. When I saw him down on the bed, lying there with his clothes all disheveled, I- I couldn’t help myself.”

Kiara was at a loss, “Dad, did you-” She didn’t even want to finish that though. Simba’s expression darkened, he’s considered the thought before but tells himself differently. 

“...Kind of, he encouraged me, but at the same time he was drunk, so I don’t know…” Simba looked to the ceiling as he continued. “Afterwards we continued, even after uncle Scar got married he was still there for me.”

He satisfied Simba’s perverse desires. He was there for the boy even when he seemed in a bad mood, which tended to be all the time. The old grump awoke feelings within Simba that ultimately couldn’t be held back anymore.  From everyone's perspective, it sounded like grooming. It didn’t help that uncle Scar lied about being sober the whole time, how can a guy be sober after a bottle of Vodka?

Kiara didn’t say anything, no pity, no blame, she just picked up her luggage and stood, slowly heading towards the door. “I’m gonna be late, she’s picking me up from the bus station soon”  Before she left, she asked one last question. “...Did you love him?”

“I don’t know, I just knew I wanted him.”

“I’m talking about Kovu.” Kiara asked coldly. Simba considered, he’d had a great time with the kid.  His rebellious attitude yet hidden meekness were charming. His love for marshmallows in hot cocoa and the blissful face he would make when drinking it was the cutest thing. He found the boy to be like a son, yet he also reminded him of his old lover.

“Like I said, I know I wanted him.”

Kiara sighed and went to the kitchen, she picked out a note and a ink marker then proceeded to write a phone number. “This is Kovu’s house number.” She handed the note to Simba.

“I- What? Why would you-”

“I love Kovu, but I also love you.” She began, “So, course’ I wanna see the two of you happy, even if it means giving up my first crush.”  Simba stared at the string of numbers, calling a fifteen year old boy to confess his lust? He’d rather lock himself up.

Kiara put her hands to Simba’s face and squished his cheeks. “Don’t get all cop dad mode now, you’re a lecher, so what?”

“Are you really ok with this?...” Simba was sure this wasn’t just a crush, she didn’t seem like the girl who would shallowly fall for someone just because they’re popular, rich or a bad boy. She was a smart and way too forgiving girl.  “It’s fine, go off, perv.” Kiara began to walk towards the door, before she got out Simba gave her a strong hug.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.  Kiara hugged back as tears welled up in her eyes, she headed out the door to meet her mother again, maybe she’ll be able to take Kiara’s mind off things.

Knowing her dad he’ll probably wallow in self pity first before considering anything, so maybe it’s best if she pushes Kovu first.  Simba went back to the living room, he plopped down onto the couch completely exhausted from the exchange. He picked up the phone and considered.

Should he  _ really _ make a booty call to a boy he considered a son right after his daughter left?

He sighed, he’ll take a nap, just a quick rest from everything after a night of tossing and turning. A clear mind might help his decision.

…

….

…..

Simba awoke to find the whole house dark, did he sleep for a whole day? Ah great, a sunday wasted. He looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, Kovu was probably fast asleep by now. 

“Welp, chance wasted.” It was probably for the best. A freshman kid like him should find himself better girls, or guys if he was being serious last night, someone closer to his own age.

Simba dragged his body to the kitchen to find some booze, with Kiara gone he could let loose and…”Kovu?”  The teen was standing in the kitchen, casually taking a sip of whisky.

“...About yesterday-” Simba wasn’t sure where to begin, reprimanding him for underage drinking seemed out of place. Apologizing for jumping him would seem disingenuous since he wants to continue. Asking why and how he was there...actually that seemed like a good start.  “What are you doing here?”  Kovu put the glass down and walked up to the man with confidence. “Kiara told me.” He grabbed Simba by the collar, pulling him down to his level. 

“...You were with Scar.”  He said the name so bitterly, as if he personally met the man. Before Simba could ask anything else, Kovu smashed their lips together. Simba grabbed him by the shoulders in shock and pushed him off.  “Kovu, this isn’t right, I- I’m so much older than you and...” Simba stared into those deep emerald eyes, they seemed empty, hollow of any emotion. 

“And you want to fuck me anyway, like you did with him.” Kovu finished the sentence for him.  He pulled Simba’s hands off and went to grab his bulge, “What’re you fighting me for? You seemed more than eager last time.” Simba’s breath became heavy, those young hands massaging his limp dick felt too good to pass off, but, 

“This isn’t right.”

“So?” Kovu cheekily responded. 

Simba’s hand slowly moved towards Kovu’s throat, the dark marks were hardly visible due to Kovu’s complexion, but to Simba they were clear as day.  “Strike three.”

Simba squeezed tightly, pushing Kovu towards the wall, not letting up on his tight hold. Kovu tried to gasp for air to no avail, Simba forced his tongue into the gaping mouth, swirling their tongues together as Kovu’s face started to turn a dark maroon.  Once he felt Kovu’s body going limp he dropped him on the floor and let him writhe in the after pain, trying to regain his breath. Simba roughly pulled Kovu’s head up by the hair. 

“Last chance, leave now and get someone a bit more mentally stable or stay with me and I’ll  _ break  _ you.” He whispered into Kovu’s ear.  Kovu in turn moved Simba’s hand to his cheek and leaned into it. His eyes were hazy and filled with lust. Simba clicked his tongue, he thought that would change the teen’s mind.

“...Bad decision, boy.” He picked the teen up and put him over his shoulder like a kidnapped princess. Simba carried him up the stairs to the bedroom and threw him onto the mattress like a sack of potatoes.  The boy pulled off his hoodie, revealing his slender torso. Simba quickly pinned him and marked his neck with a strong bite, pulling a pained hiss out of Kovu. 

The older man licked and sucked at the blood trickling out of the wound, moans of pleasure and pain mewling out of the masochistic teen. Simba silenced the teen by giving him another smooch, their tongues circled around each other, tasting the other’s saliva and swallowing it like they were eating honey.

A trail of drool connected their tongues as their mouths moved away from another.  “Delicious.” Kovu complimented, licking his lips. A slight blush crossed Simba’s face.

Kovu’s teacher was never the biggest fan of foreplay, he used Kovu like a pocket pussy, a child cumdump. Remembering those days made Kovu’s dick leak into his boxers.

Simba moved down to Kovu’s pert chocolate nubs, nipping at the tender buttons and sucking on them like a starved baby. The teen pet Simba’s mane as he continued suckling on his hershey kisses like they’re actually squirting out milk.  Simba squished the wet perked up buds between his fingers and slightly twisted them, eliciting a pained cry from the teen. 

Simba didn’t let up, alternating between slapping and gripping at the teen’s flat chest until they bruised purple. Kovu tried his best but couldn’t stop himself from crying at the torment, his upper torso full on swelled into a A-cup, aching as Simba went back to suckling at the teets.  “Regretting it yet, Kovu?” Simba asked, somewhat concerned yet no intention of stopping.  “A-As if! That all you got, old man?” Kovu put up a strong front, failing miserably with his shaking voice and tear stained cheeks. Simba chuckled, running his hand through Kovu’s locks.

He took off his clothes except for his underwear and stripped Kovu fully nude, roughly ripping his pants down, Kovu felt a slight of nostalgia from his elementary school days.  Afterwards Simba slowly took off Kovu’s undergarments, getting a fine long look at Kovu’s stimulated shaft. “Hm, impressive for a kid like you.” Simba muttered. Kovu blushed heavily, he forgot what it’s like to be naked in front of a fully grown man. It was especially embarrassing since he was the only one showing off his privates.

Simba went underneath Kovu, forcing the teen into his crotch area while he got to take a look at Kovu’s hotdog and buns. He focused on Kovu’s ebony mounds first, squishing them, spreading them like freshly baked dough. 

Meanwhile Kovu took another deep inhale of Simba’s scent The man hadn’t showered since the day before could tell from the excruciating stank alone. The overwhelming musky fragrance was overloading Kovu’s brain, the teen salivated, dropping horny slobber on Simba’s half mast bulge.  _ ‘If it’s that bad inside his underwear, how does it smell raw…?’  _ Kovu’s boycunt quivered at the thought, it didn’t go unnoticed by the elder.

Simba dipped his thumbs inside the pucker and took a deep look inside the pink crevice. The rosy colored insides were accented greatly by the ebony outside.  The older man inserted his tongue inside Kovu’s impure cunny, enjoying the squeaks coming out of him the further he went inside. “Pretty loose...did you do this yourself?”

Kovu knew he would get the question eventually, he hesitated answering. Simba became impatient and slapped the teen’s right cheek, “Answer, boy!” He growled as he held onto the cheek, slipping a dry finger inside.  Kovu shrieked at the sudden entrance, trying to squirm off, but with Simba’s hand holding onto him he won’t be able to get away. 

“Don’t tell me, you’ve been fucked before?”

_ ‘Well, not exactly…’  _ The teacher always tried but it wouldn’t go any further beyond the tip, and even then Kovu wailed like a toddler each time. He’s never had a proper fuck but he isn’t exactly the virgin Mary either.

“...Yes.” Simba got Kovu off him and pressed his face against the mattress, his ass staying up. “Well then, guess this slutty pussy doesn’t get any mercy.” Kovu squeezed his eyes shut.

Simba freed his angry shaft and brashly shoved his meat inside Kovu’s butt, the teen felt his breath hitch at the torturous sting the deeper it forced itself inside. It didn’t feel as bad as back in elementary with his teacher, no, it felt even worse.  Simba was thicker, wilder, and certainly longer, Kovu bit into the pillow just so he won’t have to embarrass himself with his own pathetic shrieks. He asked for this, he deserves this, it’s his own fault for being such a slut.

The elder pulled out slightly to admire Kovu’s gaping hole, finding himself surprised at the large amount of blood dripping around his dick. Kovu was on the verge of passing out, his lower body felt numb the more trickled out.  He woke right back up as Simba popped out, a entirely different sting overtook his body, missing being stuffed and abused. Simba got close to Kovu’s face and forced him to look at the man. 

“Why did you lie?”

“...I didn’t, it’s just- it’s been a while.” He muttered with his eyes averted. “Just keep going, didn’t you say you wanted to destroy me?”

Simba sighed and wrapped his arms around him, “I said I would, not that I wanted to.” Kovu didn’t understand, the only reason he could imagine for why Simba gives any sort of shit about him would be…”Is it because of Scar? Do I remind you that much of him?”

Once again, Simba was surprised that Kovu seemed so familiar with his uncle. But that’s not the reason for affection. “It’s part of it, but besides that, you’re a pretty great kid.” Simba put a finger back inside, feeling the warm blood.

“Ow…” Kovu groaned, Simba held Kovu’s head close to his chest and pet him like a puppy, whispering compliments and praises the more he fingered the bruised entrance.  Simba reached that old spot which put Kovu down a spiralling path, pressing against his prostate took his mind off the pain a bit.

“You tend to hide your feelings, hide away anything that makes you seem weak,” Simba inserted two more fingers, pressing them upwards. Kovu cringed, it felt disgusting...yet somehow he couldn’t get enough of it.  “You can take a good beating, yet still stand proud,” Simba pressed a soft kiss to Kovu’s forehead as he moved his other hand towards the teens member, giving it a few light strokes. The calloused digits might not be as good as that of a soft girl’s but it made Kovu quiver.

“...And you’re a freak just like me, I can tell.” Simba moved his hands away and pressed the with dry blood covered phallus in front of the teen’s face. “I don’t want to hurt you, but if you don’t open up for once, I will.”

Simba smeared some of the fresh red liquid against his shaft and pressed the tip to Kovu’s mouth. The boy prompted his lips open and finally tasted another man’s meat after so long, that along with the smell, the lingering iron, made his stomach curl from disgust.  Simba repeatedly slammed his hips forward while holding onto the boy’s hair, going in and out of Kovu’s throat covered in hand shaped bruises.

Kovu’s exit has completely dried and the after pain stung with each thrust. His neglected dick ached for those calloused digits, but he’s gonna have to be satisfied with his own hand.

Simba abused Kovu’s throat for what felt like hours, using it like a cock sleeve. Kovu came pretty quick and his body became weary from the orgasm, only adding more pleasure to Simba as he was able to thrust in to the base inside Kovu’s relaxed throat.  Kovu could feel his tonsil being pushed against, were his mouth not stuffed he would have his entire lunch out on the floor by now.

The throw up and Simba’s dick prevented Kovu’s lungs from getting any air, his epiglottis tormented from the pressure.  Kovu’s face turned purple by the time he felt Simba finally cum, forcing him to swallow everything back down including the barf.

The teen fell back to the bed and passed out immediately, no longer being able to handle anything.

He felt used, he felt abused, he felt...complete.

Simba dragged his unconscious body to the bathroom and hopped inside the bathtub together with him, washing off the dry blood and sweat. He smeared a bit of cream inside Kovu’s crevice, a few whines came from the sleeping teen but his eyes stayed closed.

He put Kovu back in bed and headed to sleep as well. This wasn’t love, this was just two gross beings indulging themselves.

...But, he might try to be a bit more gentle next time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda feel bad for Kovu lmao, maybe I'll make a third more fluffy chapter someday...eh, who knows


End file.
